Life after
by lonelywhitewolf
Summary: redone and hopefully better. Still a sad little fic


Life After

A/n: First National Treasure fan fiction. Sorry but this IS a death fiction, so don't like don't read. Some slight OCC sorry

Ben Gates marked off a day on the calendar.

"Hey Ben, tomorrow's the big day huh?" Riley asked coming up behind Ben.

"Ahh" Ben jumped as he was not aware of Riley coming into the room "Damn it Riely! Don't do that and keep quiet." He whispered, glancing up the stairs where his wife was sleeping.

"Oh sorry. So what are you going to get her?" Riely whispered Ben reached into his wallet and took out a picture of a dimond anniversary ring.

"This."

"Ok you're giving her a picture of a ring." Riely said

"No you idiot," Ben said smacking him on the back of his head "I have to pick it up today"

"Pick what up honey?" This time Ben _and_ Riely jumped not having heard Abigail come down the stairs.

"Oh I-we- have to pick up some more uh groceries." Ben said looking over at Riely "Wait we are?-Oh yeah we are." Riely said after getting a death glare

"Oh okay have fun you two." Abigail said getting a cup of water before leaving the room. Ben watched her leave before turning to Riely

"Well it seems you're coming with me" He said grabbing his jacket and keys. Riley trailed behind him

"Oh ok as long as we can get some food."

"Is that all you can think about? Food? "Ben asked driving out of the driveway.

"Well that and chicks" Riely said grinning. "You're too much Riley, you know that?" Riley shrugged "So what do you have planed for tomorrow?" He asked pulling a bag of chips from his stash hidden in Ben's car.

"Where the hell did you put those? Everytime I look I can't find them." Ben said glancing at Riely and his chips.

"That my friend is a secret. Now answer the question." He said munching on his chips.

Ben smiled"I plan to take her to out on a picnic under the full moon with some white wine."

"Wow that's romantic."Riley said

"I'm going to pretend you're being sensere. Oh here we in the car." Ben said getting out of the car.

"I was being sensere!" Riley whinned as Ben entered the building.

The Bell rang as Ben entered. "Hello, how may I be of service?" the shop keeper asked looking up at the sound of the bell.

"Yes,I was here a while ago about this ring" He said pulling out the picture from earlier.

"Oh yes, I have it right here ." The shop keeper brought out a small black box and opened it for Ben to see.

" Wow..Abigail is going to love this."Ben said looking at the ring "Thank you"

"You're welcome sir." The shop keeper said as Ben was leaving.

"I got it Riely, take a look"Ben said starting the car.

"Wow what a rock. She'll love it." He said producing yet another bag of chips. Ben seeing this shook his head as he pulled out of the space. Riley put the box on the dashboard.

" So we'll go to the store just so Abigail doesn't think anything. "

"Yeah because this morning didn't' seem weird."

"You know that wasn't-"

"BEN LOOK OUT!" Riley shouted seeing another car come right at them

"Hold on!" Ben cried serving to avoid . The car took caught the tail end of their car flipping it over. The car rolled to a stop a few feet away.

"Ugh Ben?" Riley groaned trying to sit up , but fell back in pain "Ben? Oh god Ben!" Riley said glancing at Ben, he tried to move but the darkness took over.

"This is the Gates house hold- and Riley- we're not here right now, please leave a message after the beep" "BEEP!" "Hello Mrs. Gates, this is the Franklin Hospital ... Mr. Gates and Mr. Poole was in an accident-"The rest was lost as Abigail ran out the door.

"Were can I find Mr. Gates room?" Abigail asked the nurse

"Oh you are..?"

"I'm his wife"

"Oh hold on"

"Mrs. Gates?" A doctor asked coming up to her.

"Yes, were is my husband?"

The doctor looked down before answering "Mrs. Gates, your husband suffered severe injuries...we did everything we could, but...I'm sorry for your loss."

"No-Ben-he can't -"Abigail couldn't finish, the thought too heart-wrenching to consider. "Wha-what about Mr. Poole?"

The doctor looked a little relived "Mr. Poole will recover nicely, he had a concussion and two broken ribs"

The nurse ran up to the doctor and handed him a bag

"We found these on Mr. Gates.." The doctor handed her a bag containing Ben's wallet and..

"What's this?" Abigail said pulling out the ring box.

A note was contained in the box '_To Abigail, one year down, many more to come as well as many more memories and treasure hunts~ love you always Ben'_

Tears slid down Abigail's face as she put the ring on her finger "I love you Ben..."

The End

A/N: Thanks goes to : BananaPieThiefX, QuierdoMusic,broadwaylover07,alairia23, and curupira for reviewing my story and helping me make it better.


End file.
